Example embodiments relate to memory modules and solid state disks and, more particularly, to communications interconnections for memory modules and solid state disks incorporating the same.
As a data capacity of storage devices such as solid state disks (SSDs), has increased, the memory capacity and occupied area of DRAM packages serving as a mapping table/buffer memory have increased correspondingly. However, spacing between DRAM packages and between an SSD controller and DRAM packages may be reduced due to space limitations of the storage device. Consequently, reflection noise may be increased, which may cause deterioration of signal integrity. This may negatively affect reliability in high speed communications.